


Christmas Wrapping

by idkspookystuff



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and in the spirit of giving, Kurt and Blaine are letting Sebastian stay over. But when the power goes out and the boys are stuck by themselves for twelve hours straight, they're left to question every thought they've ever had about the ex-Warbler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokithegodofsass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/gifts).



> [Josie-](http://www.allthechildren-rise.tumblr.com)  
> My amazing best friend,  
> I cannot think of a single fic I've written where I didn't thank you in the author's note. You've been with me for a hell of a year, and you've been the first to read every single fanfiction I've written, and you're not even in the phandom! To make it up to you (and since you inspired my extreme crush on Darren Criss,) I wrote over 3,000 words of gross Sebklaine. Take me away. 
> 
> If you're not Josie, I hope you like reading this fic! I had so much fun working on it, (and it took me over a month,) so kudos or nice comments are always appreciated! You can also follow me [on tumblr](http://www.theaterkidlester.tumblr.com) to see more of my works, and also if you just wanna pester me to write more.  
> Also, listen to the [playlist](http://8tracks.com/choirboycas/a-daydream-believer) I binged (and made) while writing this fic  
> Enjoy!

**6 A.M.**

Kurt woke up wrapped in Blaine’s arms, the early morning light shining through the window. It was Christmas Eve, the first to be spent in New York with Blaine as Blaine’s husband. The thought made Kurt want to squeal like a schoolgirl, but he refrained. He opted instead to wake his husband up with a long, open mouthed kiss. Blaine responded after a minute, his hands coming up lazily to Kurt’s waist as the two of them kissed with the natural ability of a couple who had been together for as long as they had. Kurt moved to be on top of Blaine, pressing him down into the bed with a little more force. Morning sex was a luxury that hadn’t been afforded to them in a while, and now that they had it, there was no way in hell that Kurt was going to let it go to waste. Blaine deepened the kiss, fisting a hand in Kurt’s hair and-

“Morning, boys,” came the cocky voice of Sebastian Smythe. Kurt groaned as he separated from his husband and turned to look at their friend. Sebastian was dressed in only a loose pair of pants and a shirt that read, ‘Williams College’. He had a cup of a coffee in his hands as he smirked at the couple. “If you two are properly dressed, I would appreciate some company at breakfast. I am the guest, after all.” With that and a wink, he was walking out of the room. 

Kurt sighed as he dropped his head against Blaine’s shoulder. “Remind me again why we decided to let Sebastian stay with us for his winter break?” 

Blaine chuckled softly, drawing patterns into Kurt’s back with his fingers. “Because we’re nice people?” He asked. In the back of his mind, Kurt knew that Blaine was right. Sebastian was attending Williams College in Massachusetts, a prestigious school where he had the reputation of being an asshole and therefore had no friends. He also didn’t have any family, all of them being homophobic assholes who couldn’t accept their son for who he was. 

When Blaine saw on the Facebook group for Warbler alumni that Sebastian was going to be spending Christmas at Williams alone, he had pleaded with Kurt to let Sebastian stay with them. Kurt was about to say no,  _ “hell no, Blaine,” _ but Blaine’s insatiable puppy dog eyes talked him into it without his husband having to say anything else. Sebastian had arrived the day previous with a bag and a cocky smile. The first night, he hadn’t been so bad. Now that Kurt couldn’t have lazy morning sex with his husband, he was seriously regretting agreeing in the first place.

Kurt was the first one out of bed, swearing under his breath as he was exposed to their cold apartment. “Why’s it so cold?” He asked Blaine. Blaine shrugged, throwing a tee-shirt on before walking over to the thermostat. He gave it a weird look before groaning quietly. “What is it?” 

Blaine turned to him, “It’s broken,” he announced. Kurt groaned at the information, grabbing a sweater from the edge of their bed and throwing it over his shoulders. Blaine grabbed his NYU hoodie, pulling it over his head. “Let’s eat and I’ll see if I can find our landlord to ask him to fix it.” 

Sebastian was seated at their kitchen table when Kurt and Blaine emerged from their bedroom. He had poured himself a bowl of cereal and was eating by himself, his legs crossed under the table. “Hey boys,” he greeted. Kurt grunted in his general direction, too tired and cold to do anything but that. “A little cold in here.” 

“Yeah, sorry,” Blaine apologized, reaching over Kurt’s head for a bowl. He took the box of cereal from the table in front of Sebastian and poured some into his bowl before handing it to Kurt, who did the same. Blaine poured them both two cups of coffee as Kurt put the cereal back, the two of them sitting down almost in sync. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at their well-oiled machine. “Our heat is broke. I have to see if I can get the landlord to fix it.” 

“Well, ain’t that dandy?” Sebastian asked, scooping some of the cereal into his mouth. Kurt rolled his eyes and flicked on the television they had in their kitchen, the news immediately coming on. 

“-at ten o’clock tonight,” the news report picked up. “There is a warning in effect for anyone in the greater New York area. There is a blizzard raging through the city. Everyone is urged to stay inside and not move from your homes. Only move in cases of extreme emergency. We will be updating you as soon as we get updates. And now onto Rodrick and Leeroy for sports.”

“What?!” Kurt screamed. If they had been in a horrible sit-com, he most likely would have choked on the mouthful of cereal. “We’re snowed in?!”

**7 A.M**

After taking a long shower that involved loud sighing, Kurt reemerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his shoulder. His sweatpants were slung low on his hips, probably a pair of Blaine’s. 

Blaine smiled at his husband. Sebastian rolled his eyes from behind a cup of coffee. 

“Who called?” Kurt asked as he made his way over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

“Our landlord,” Blaine answered. “He said that he wouldn't be able to get us out of here until tomorrow at six.”

“Even after I pleaded with him,” Sebastian replied teasingly. “God, boys, don't act so sick of me just yet.”

“It's not that,” Blaine said. He put a hand on Sebastian’s knee comfortingly. Kurt felt a twinge of jealousy shot through him as he sipped his coffee. He momentarily wondered if so much caffeine was good at seven in the morning. “We love having you here, Bas. You know that.”

“It was a joke, Blaine,” Sebastian replied dryly. He smirked at Kurt before his eyes moved back to Blaine. “Don't be so quick to get in my pants, Anderson.”

“It's Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt replied, though he had no qualms about being called only Hummel when introduced as guest speakers or at fancy banquets. 

Kurt wrapped a protective arm around Blaine’s waist. Sebastian snickered at the pair. Blaine looked between them before sighing. “Oh,  _ God.  _ This is going to be a long day.”

**8 A.M**

“It's not bad, baby,” Blaine told Kurt.

The trio had paired off into two different rooms. Sebastian claimed that he needed beauty sleep so that he could  _ “keep up with precious gay face and bottom Blainey.”  _ Kurt and Blaine had retreated to their room in order to regroup.

“We’re stuck with Sebastian Smythe!” Kurt repeated for the hundredth time. Blaine rolled his eyes, though he was still rubbing circles into his husband’s back. 

“What did you think we were going to do with Sebastian Smythe?” Blaine asked with a soft chuckle.

“I don't know, drive him to the woods and abandon him?”

A gasp, “Kurt!”

“Well!”

Blaine sighed as if to finish the conversation. “Listen,” he started. Kurt rolled his eyes. “Hey, no, listen,” Blaine tried again. Kurt nodded. “We’re the ones who got Bas into this mess.”

“I’m sure it snows in Massachusetts,” Kurt interjected.

“Listening,” Blaine reminded him.

“Sorry.”

“As I said,” Blaine continued. “We’re the ones who get Sebastian into this mess, so we’re going to be good hosts, hide whatever jealousy we have left over from high school-”

“I'm not jealous!” Kurt defended.

“-and be nice,” Blaine finished. Kurt sat there silently. “Yeah?”

“Alright,” Kurt muttered after a while.

Blaine smiled widely at him. “That's my boy.” He reached forward, grabbed both sides of Kurt’s face and kissed him.

When he pulled back, Kurt was the one smiling. “How’d you get so cute?” He asked.

Blaine hummed softly. “It was an elective in Dalton.” And with that, the two of them were kissing again.

**9 A.M**

“Is it too early to break out the wine?”

“Yes!”

**10 A.M.**

Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian all sat around each other, awkwardly silent. “So,” Blaine tried. Kurt jumped at the sudden noise. “How’s Williams?” 

“Oh Jesus,” Sebastian said suddenly. He stood up, the chair he was sitting in shaking from his standing. “You are officially the most boring people I’ve lived with. And I lived with my  _ parents. _ ”

“You actually don't live with us,” Kurt pointed out.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “It stands. You are the most boring people ever.” He walked over to a closet. “I cannot imagine that Kurt Hummel doesn’t have board games.”

“Hummel-Anderson!” Kurt yelled to where Sebastian was raiding through their closet. He could practically hear the eyeroll as the dancer threw things out of their closet haphazardly. “Aha!” He called when he finally found something. He plopped down on the floor next to them, Twister in his hands. “Let’s play, boys.” 

“No,” Kurt said, though Blaine’s eyes were twinkling. Kurt had no idea when Blaine became such a social butterfly, but party games were his favorite thing were. Fortunately, Kurt’s head was still screwed on properly. “We are not playing Twister. I know how these things go.” 

“And how do they go, Hummel?” Sebastian asked, already setting the mat up on their hardwood. Kurt’s brain momentarily went to the positions he could get Blaine into if he  _ accidentally _ spun the dial a little harder than he was intended to.  _ No, bad thoughts. _

“It ends with you checking out my husband’s ass so that you can bone him,” Kurt said matter-of-fact. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian said, as though that was implied when he proclaimed,  _ ‘let’s play’ _ just moments before. “Are you playing or not?” Blaine smiled when Kurt sighed and stood from his chair. He gave a little shake of his ass, prompting an eyeroll and a, “stop that,” from Kurt.

**11 A.M.**

“Right foot blue, Blaine,” Kurt called from where he was seated on the floor. He had been out of the game a while ago for not being able to be coordinated and watch his husband at the same time. He watched as Blaine swung his leg over Sebastian’s to the nearest possible blue dot, his pelvis lined up perfectly with Sebastian’s ass. 

“Getting kinky, Anderson?” Sebastian asked teasingly, grinding his ass back on Blaine teasingly. The NYU student’s face flushed pink and Kurt felt himself flush with jealousy. 

“Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt reminded him loudly. Sebastian rolled his eyes as Kurt spun again. “Right hand yellow, Seb.” 

Sebastian moved his hand to the yellow dot in front of him, moving his body weight to his arms. He teasingly thrust a few times, watching as Blaine’s face flushed brighter. Kurt cleared his throat. “Right foot yellow, Blaine,” he called. Blaine attempted to move his foot to the yellow dot when he lost his balance and fell. 

“Ha!” Sebastian said, standing effortlessly. “I am the Twister king.” 

“He cheated,” Blaine said softly. Kurt cooed and reached out for Blaine, who slumped into his husband’s arms. “He cheated,” he repeated softer. 

“I’m hungry,” Sebastian announced. “What do we have in the way of food?” 

**12 P.M.**

“Oven-baked pizza and wine?” Kurt asked as Blaine put down the pizza he had recently baked,  _ (well, perhaps baked was too strong of a word for frozen pizza,) _ on the table in front of the two boys. “That’s classy, Blaine.” 

“Hush, that’s all we had,” Blaine said, putting the collection of paper plates that both he and Kurt had obtained together on the table next to the pizza. “I would offer water, but it felt a little cheesy.” 

“Well, you know what they say,” Sebastian said, taking the bottle. He grabbed the bottle opener that Blaine had left on the counter and popped the top off of the bottle. “It’s five o’clock somewhere.” With that, he poured three glasses of wine. He put one down in front of himself and Blaine reached to take one. Kurt huffed in silent protest before taking one himself. 

**1 P.M**

Kurt was on his third or fourth glass of wine. He was the type of drunk where he wasn’t blackout, but his inhibitions were lowered, his guard was down, his blood was warm and he felt good. Blaine had either had more to drink than Kurt had or was more of a lightweight, because his whole body was flushed red and he was giggling to himself. Even Sebastian, who prided himself on being able to hold alcohol better than  _ ‘any of you Ohio pansies’  _ had turned red, his perfect hair disheveled, and he was smiling to himself. 

“Alright,” Sebastian said, pulling his very expensive looking iPhone out of his pants. “Truth or dare time. I’m going first and I pick Hummel.” Kurt rolled his eyes as Sebastian pressed a button. 

“I’ll go with truth,” Kurt answered. Blaine took a seat next to Sebastian so that he could read over his shoulder. 

Kurt was fairly certain he heard Sebastian mutter “lame”, but he had no time to dwell on it as the college student was reading his question. “Top or bottom?” Both Kurt and Blaine blushed a deep red and Sebastian gasped. “No! Kurt Hummel tops?” 

“I never said that!” Kurt said, though the fact that his voice had raised an octave and his cheeks shone bright red gave him away. Blaine hid his face behind his hands. Sebastian handed his phone off to Kurt. “Alright, Blaine. Truth or dare.” 

Another mumbled _ ‘boring,’  _ from Sebastian before Blaine answered, “Truth.” 

“Alright,” Kurt said, pressing the button to bring up truth. He blushed when he saw it and cleared his throat. Sebastian smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Spit or swallow?” 

Blaine bit his lip as he considered it for a second. “Swallow? I don’t know,” he blushed as he looked over to Sebastian before turning back to Kurt. “Isn’t spitting kind of-” he waved his hands, “rude?” 

“Glad to know Blaine Anderson retained those schoolboy manners.” When Kurt went to correct him, Sebastian put up a hand to silence him. “Save it. Hummel, give the phone to Blaine. Blaine, you chose me and I chose dare because you guys are a bunch of-” 

“Kiss the person to your right,” Blaine read out loud. Sebastian immediately stopped talking, his mouth shutting in a way that would have been comical if any of them were laughing. 

Sebastian turned to his right. 

Kurt turned to Sebastian’ right. 

Blaine didn’t have to turn because it was him. He was Sebastian’ right. 

“So,” Blaine said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Should I just press the button to go aga-” 

“No,” Kurt said, his voice rougher than it had been. He couldn’t take his eyes off Sebastian, who had one raised eyebrow directed to Kurt as if he was crazy. “Kiss him. I won’t be jealous.” 

“What are you doing?” Blaine asked softly, his voice high. 

_ What are you doing?  _ Kurt’s brain asked him. “Do you want to kiss him?” Blaine just spluttered for a minute. “Then do it. It was part of the dare.”

Before Blaine could over analyze it, Sebastian was moving the NYU student’s hair out of his face. He cupped his cheek with his hand before kissing him gently, innocently. But soon enough, the soft, gentle, innocent kiss turned into something much rougher, much dirtier. Sebastian pushed Blaine backwards, towards the couch, with the weight of his body and Blaine gave in, no resistance in his state. 

Kurt cleared his throat and Sebastian pulled away with a smirk, moving back to his original seat. Blaine smiled, his lips swollen and he fell back into the seat with a happy sigh. 

**2 P.M.**

Kurt closed the door behind his husband’s passed out form and jumped as he was immediately met with Sebastian. At 6’2, Sebastian stood well over Kurt’s form. Not that Kurt had looked up his height when he was facebook stalking Sebastian in high school.  _ (The former Warbler had a tight ass and a glorious smirk, how could one blame Kurt for being jealous?) _

“Why’d you let me kiss Blaine?” Sebastian asked. It was then that Kurt noticed Sebastian had his arms crossed over his chest, his spine straight, he was looked at Kurt from one eyebrow raised and a bored expression on his face. A defense mechanism.  _ Interesting.  _

“It was a dare,” Kurt said in a voice that suggested,  _ ‘duh’ _ as he pushed past Sebastian to walk into the kitchen. He put a k-cup into the Keurig he had bought a few years before when Blaine jokingly teased that he was the worst at making coffee otherwise and pressed start. 

“It was more than that,” Sebastian said, following Kurt closely. Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked to grab a mug. He huffed when he couldn’t reach,  _ (he wasn’t that short, they just had high cabinets.)  _ With a smirk, Sebastian reached over the NYADA student’s head and grabbed a mug, handing it to him with two fingers laced through the handle. Kurt rolled his eyes again and took it. “How much do you want to bang me?” 

“I’m in a committed, monogamous relationship,” Kurt explained. He put the mug down next to the Keurig and glanced over his shoulder at the Williams’ student. “Something you wouldn’t know about.” 

“Harsh,” Sebastian said with a small chuckle. He came up behind Kurt and cornered the dancer between his legs, his hands reaching out to gently grab at Kurt’s hips. Kurt mentally cursed himself out for the pang of arousal that shot through him at the feeling. “I already know Blaine likes me. Didn’t know you did too, Hummel.” 

“Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt corrected a small scoff. He wiggled his way out of Sebastian’s grasp and grabbed the pot of coffee, pulling it out of the machine. The room was filled with the scent of coffee as he filled a mug for himself and Blaine. 

“You didn’t deny it,” Sebastian said, the same cocky smile on his face. Kurt turned to face Sebastian, the two cups in his right hand haphazardly. 

“If you’d let me past,” Kurt said, his tone semi-sarcastic and all around harsh. Sebastian squared him in again, his hands wrapping around Kurt’s waist and, before the NYADA student could protest, he was being kissed. Kurt felt himself melt into the feeling, dropping the mugs against the counter behind him before wrapping his hands in Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian took the opportunity to pick Kurt up and plop him onto said counter, their height difference suddenly changed, though admittedly, not in a drastic way. Somehow, the kiss never broke, and Sebastian had somehow wormed his way in between Kurt’s thighs and-

“Well, good morning indeed,” Blaine commented from where he had just walked into the kitchen. 

Kurt blushed and quickly pulled away from the kiss. Sebastian turned to look at his former singing partner, a smirk on his swollen lips that would have been enough to give anyone away. “Blaine, I can explain.” 

“No need,” Blaine said. He walked over to the pair and reached beyond Sebastian to grab at a cup of coffee Kurt had deposited before his impromptu make-out session. “I’m not angry.” 

“You’re not?” Kurt said, and by the look on Sebastian’s face, he could tell the former Warbler was just about to ask the same question. 

“Of course not,” Blaine said. He put his mug down on a table before pulling Sebastian closer by the belt loops in his pants. “As long as I get a turn.” 

**3 P.M**

“So.” 

Kurt sighed from where he was tangled up with Blaine in their bed. Sebastian was somewhere else, neither of the college students really cared for a minute. They had bigger things on their minds. “We should probably talk about what happened.” 

“Right,” Blaine agreed. He had one hand threaded in Kurt’s hair, slowly petting it in a way that would be comforting to a small puppy. His other was in Kurt’s hand, subconsciously playing with his husband’s fingers. “Should I say it or should you?” 

Kurt closed his eyes, attempting to lose himself in the feeling of his husband touching him. Somehow, Blaine had the most amazing comforting effect over him. “We ki-” he paused. “We were-” 

“We made out with Sebastian Smythe,” Blaine cut in. 

“We made out with Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt repeated, just to hear him say it for himself. He sighed and looked up with Blaine. “And that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” 

“No, no, of course,” Blaine said quickly. “Obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Kurt repeated quietly. 

“And I love you too,” Blaine assured his husband, placing a gentle kiss to Kurt’s head. 

“Obviously,” Kurt said under his breath. 

“Obviously,” Blaine repeated, and then they were quiet for what was either a long time or a few seconds that stretched awkwardly over what felt like a long time. 

“Do you have a crush on Sebastian?” Kurt asked after this period of time, whatever the length. 

Blaine swallowed hard. “Obviously.” 

**4 P.M.**

A quick google search of,  _ “I have a crush on this other guy but I’m also madly in love with my husband” _ provided no answers. However,  _ “I like two people,” _ provided them with plenty of Mreading on polyamory. Which, of course, Blaine was already familiar with, being the LGBT guru he was. So really, it was just a lot of Kurt reading and a lot of Blaine looking at Kurt and thinking how pretty he was. 

“So,” Kurt said finally, turning to Blaine instead of staring at the screen on his macbook. “We’re normal.” 

“You don’t need labels to be normal, Kurt,” Blaine reminded him with a gentle smile and a soft chuckle. He wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist and pulled him to his chest. “But if they make you feel better, then yes. There is a word for what you’re-” he paused to correct himself, “we’re feeling.” 

Kurt allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Blaine tracing small circles into his hips. “So what now?” 

**5 P.M.**

Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian sat in a little circle around the kitchen table, coffees in their hands. Kurt had two hands on the mug, allowing it to warm his hands. “So,” Blaine started awkwardly. “Should I start or should you?”

It took Kurt a second to realize the question was directed towards him. “I will.”

Kurt and Blaine put their mugs down in sync. He was fairly certain he heard Sebastian mutter,  _ “freaky.” _

“We like you,” Kurt said. 

“Aw pumpkin, I’m flattered,” Sebastian said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “Why does that require you and I having a meeting over coffee?”

“No, we  _ like  _ like you,” Kurt clarified, feeling a bit like a blushing schoolgirl as he took another sip of his coffee. “Romantically. Romantically?”

“Romantically,” Blaine confirmed, turning back to Sebastian. 

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed as he put his mug down. “Wait, I don't understand,” and for the first time, he actually sounded genuine. “You two love each other.” 

“We do,” Blaine reassured him. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and the brunette smiled back at him. 

“Gag,” Sebastian muttered. 

“But we looked it up, and sometimes people can like more than one person. Romantically. Romantically?” Kurt looked to Blaine for confirmation. 

“Romantically,” Blaine confirmed, looking to Sebastian. “And we’d like for you to be with us. Both of us.”

“Romantically,” Kurt clarified. 

“Romantically,” Blaine confirmed. 

Sebastian was quiet for a long time. Then, “you'd have to be the glue, killer,” to Blaine. “Can't see cozying up near the fire to Hummel.”

“You two could both cuddle me,” Blaine offered softly. 

Another long pause. Sebastian spoke yet again, “so, where do my boyfriends keep the sugar? I forgot how awful coffee tastes when it isn't imported from France.”

**6 P.M.**

No one had said anything in a while, but that was okay. The silence was welcome after the loud noises of just moments before. Kurt was tracing lazy circles into Blaine’s side, Sebastisn occasionally turning his head to peck at his boyfriend’s side. Blaine was just relishing in the attention of his husband and his boyfriend.  _ (And his boyfriend.  _ The phrase felt so new to Blaine, but somehow, it was so right.)

Blaine smiled widely, looking at Kurt before turning to Sebastian. “Merry Christmas, you guys.”

“Merry Christmas, honey,” and “Merry Christmas, killer,” came at the same time. 

Kurt gave Sebastian a small smile and tentatively grabbed his hand over Blaine. “Merry Christmas, Bas.”

Sebastian smiled back and intertwined their fingers before letting their combined hands rest on Blaine’s bare skin. “Merry Christmas, Hummel.”

And then they were quiet again. All that was to be heard was the quiet breathing of all three of them. Blaine figured that he had the best perspective on all of this, being in the middle. Two pairs of hands on his, two pairs of lips on his skin, four legs and four feet tangled with his. 

“You know,” Kurt mused to no one in particular. “It's actually Anderson-Hummel.”

“For fucks’ sake.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here's a deleted scene that had no place in the fic but was just too funny not to put anywhere: 
> 
> "I'll believe that when the Warblers aren't good," Sebastian said, his arms crossing over his chest again.
> 
> "Technically, the Warbler's don't even exist anymore," Kurt reminded him. "They were absorbed into the New Directions."
> 
> "Ugh," Sebastian scoffed. "Don't remind me."


End file.
